Worlds Apart: A Pokemon Fanfiction
by Skalfite S. Burst
Summary: 3rd form. After the Sinnoh league, an ancient evil is released from the depths of its prison. Suddenly, the world is thrown into turmoil as the darkness spreads across all the regions... Advance, Penguin, Rocket, unintentional OCxZoey, BrockxMisty
1. Chapter 1: The Sinnoh League Finals

Worlds Apart: A Pokémon Fanfic

Worlds Apart: A Pokémon Fanfic

These are the characters that are important to the story (I might add more):

Ash Ketchum- 15 years- Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar **(just because)**, Riolu **('cause I can)**, Turtwig (during the League battle only), Staraptor, Gliscor (League only)

May- 14 years- Blaziken, Pichu, Beautifly, Munchlax, Glaceon, Wartortle

Brock- 19 years- Croagunk, Happiny, Sudowoodo, Shieldon

Dawn- 14 years- Prinplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Chingling

Kenny- 15 years- Empoleon, Alakazam,

Misty- 18 years- Gyrados, Corsola, Azurill, Seadra, Psyduck, Staryu

Zoey- 14 years- Mismagius, Glameow, Shellos, Vespiquen, Cherrim

Jesse- 24 years- Seviper, Wobbufet, Yanma,



Meowth



James- 25 years- Carnivine, Skorupi, Mime Jr.,

My made-up Characters! Hooray! (There might be more later):

Sean Skalfite- 16 years- Raichu (Mostly uses fighting type moves), Flareon, Snorlax (super-sonic movement), Dusknoir, Sableye, Silroar (my own made-up pokémon that is a large, humanoid lion with wings and pants, fire-fighting type, fully evolved)

Karin (Rin) Skalfite- 9 years- No pokémon, not of age.

Jaron- 17 years- Typhlosion, Poliwrath, Espeon, Scizor, Rhyperior, Arcanine

Jasmine- 16 years- Swampert, Gardevoir, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Gible

Shippings (just 'cause!):

Advanceshipping, Ash X May **(Deal with it!)**

Brock X Misty **(Problem here? HUNH!?)**

Penguinshipping, Dawn X Kenny

Jaron X Jasmine

Rocketshipping, James X Jessie

Chapter One: The Sinnoh League Finals

Ash Ketchum, our main character guy **(if you don't know who he is, tough!, 'cause I ain't gonna explain him to you)**, has made it through the various challenges he faced during his journey **(which I can't tell you 'cause they haven't happened yet)** to become a finalist in the Sinnoh League. His final opponent before, maybe, becoming the Sinnoh champ is Paul. Of course. On another note, we aren't going to start at the stadium; we are going to start out at the docks where a cruise ship is just docking. And soon, rushing down the gangplank… is May.

By the time she arrives at the stadium, she is just in time to see Gliscor knocked out by the severely weakened Torterra, who was Paul's last pokémon. So, because I am sadistic and this is what I had in mind long before hand, Ash was forced to send out his last pokémon, Pikachu. Of course, Pikachu has the type disadvantage, which is how I planned it. Any who, Paul immediately has Torterra rumble into an earthquake attack, immobilizing Pikachu so it could fire off a solarbeam. Pikachu, though, withstands the attack and quickly uses its tail as a springboard to leap high into the air to amp up the power of its iron tail attack with the force of gravity. This quickly slams Torterra into the ground, nearly making it faint. Paul, however, with a long and steady string of insults and swearing forces Torterra back to its feet.

Ash is about to have Pikachu finish off the struggling pokémon when he hesitates for a brief, nearly fatal, moment. Paul quickly takes advantage of this hesitation and forces Torterra into the all-encompassing Frenzy Plant attack. Before either Pikachu or Ash could react, the massive vines start to repeatedly slam down upon the electric mouse pokémon. Ash, of course, watches in horror as Pikachu is slowly driven into the ground by the frenzied onslaught of the frenzied freak that is Paul **(who I am not all that fond of, apparently)**. Soon, he can take no more and rushes onto the field.

"Stop it!" he yells as he dodges around frenzily flailing vines towards his pokémon. He dives over the unconscious and severely injured Pikachu and suffers 3 frenzied lashes of Frenzy Plant (along with a collective gasp of horror and a scream of "ASH!!" from his friends and a look of mild interest from the guy sitting on the light post above the arena) before…

"Hunh. Stop Torterra. Not like that weakling deserves our mercy." Slowly, the vines stop their attack and retract into the ground. Paul recalls his pokémon and receives the champion trophy from a hesitant Mr. Pokémon as Ash and Pikachu are quickly carried away to the Pokémon Center.

Back to the guy on the light post I mentioned earlier. He watches all of this with mild to attentive interest before saying, "I've found him. This is the one. The Chosen One. Heh heh…" At this point, of course, lightning flashes in the background, simultaneously making it more foreboding and less foreboding at the same time as the cloaked man jumps in surprise and almost falls off his perch (due to the fact there aren't any clouds in the sky).


	2. Chapter 2: Trials of Something

Chapter Two: Trials of Something…

_**Chapter Two: Trials of Something…**_

At a similar time somewhere else entirely (in fact, directly underneath the Sinnoh Grand Festival stadium dun dun duuuuuun!!), something stirred. Repeatedly. About 42 times, in fact. Each time, the vibrations it generated from moving (it's a very big _something_) caused numerous, very large rocks to fall from the ceiling onto its head, knocking it unconscious (again). Of course, these stones wouldn't last forever…


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion in a Couple Steps

Chapter Three: Reunion in a Couple Steps

_**Chapter Three: Reunion in a Couple Steps**_

Of course, we won't be interested in that for about, oh, three chapters or so. So don't worry (yet). Anyways, the occurrences at the Sinnoh League finals have repercussions all around the world, mainly in the form of very angry friends and family. Of course, these people aren't important and won't appear in the story at all so we won't go into that. We will instead go to May, who is rushing to the Center that they took Ash and his pokémon.

"Sorry!… Excuse me!… Coming through!" These comments and many others like them popped out of May's mouth as she dodged around people as she ran down the sidewalk. Soon, she got to the Center **(heh heh, I'm **_**very**_** impatient it seems)** and ducked indoors. "Ash!"

"What the…? May! What are you doing here?!" came a very confused question from Ash, who was currently being wrapped in medical tape (his entire torso and part of his arms, seeing as that was what took the most damage).

"Well, my Grand Festival is done, second place if you must know, and I came to see how you did," came the reply.

"Ah… I see."

Of course, **(because I'm still impatient to get this story started)** Dawn rushed in, yelling "I KNOW Brock! Get off my back!" and nearly ran into May, who sidestepped the girl, unfortunately **(accompanied by finger-quotes)** tripping her in the process. "OW! Who did tha- May! What are you doing here?!"

Before she could answer, Brock poked his head through the doorway, at the cry of "May!," also adding his "May! What a surprise!" before she could answer Dawn's question. "Well, like I said to Ash, my Grand Festival is done, second place, and I came to see how he did!"

"Oh…"

**Impatience!! Skip to later that night!! (heh heh)**

Ash was standing outside on the balcony, stargazing (this will show up a few more times). May hesitantly walked out onto the balcony behind him. "So… Ash. Um, how is Pikachu doing?"

"Oh! May! Well, Pikachu… isn't as bad as he was before now. He's in a better condition, I mean. Huh. That jerk! Damn him!!"

Flinching at Ash's outburst, May quickly recovered. "Well, at least Pikachu's alright, right? That has to count for something!" At this point, **(so I can introduce Ash to the suddenly appearing Pichu I threw in there)** one of May's pokéballs popped open, releasing a Pichu on top of her head, which immediately started dancing accompanied by an annoyed, "Would you stop doing that!?" from May.

"A Pichu, hunh?" from an amused Ash.

"Yeah, I just kinda… caught it one day. Heh. I'm not sure why…" Carefully May plucked Pichu from her head and set on her lap (they're sitting down on the bench now). Pichu happily scampered between the two of them, stopping first on one lap, then rushing to the other. As it does this, Ash slowly stops paying attention to it and started to closely scrutinize his friend.

"Ya' know, May, you look… I dunno, different somehow."

"Hmm? And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"There's just something different about you. I just can't put my finger on it. Nothing about you has changed, you just look… different." At this, Ash turned away, leaned back and returned to looking at the stars overhead.

"Well, that's someth-"

At this, Dawn, having been standing behind them for most of the 'different' spiel, piped up with, "Uh oh, Ash. That's an early warning sign of having a crush," followed by a couple sniggers as they both flinched.

"WHAT!? What's that supposed to- Shut up! Just shut up about that, okay!" Ash burst out.

"Heh. Fine. Well, anyways, this note from Nurse Joy says to put you to bed at 9:00 tonight. So! Off to bed with you!" Dawn replied, simultaneously shoving the note in question in Ash's face, provoking an exasperated groan from the boy.

"Well, I guess I should. Better than sitting up all night dwelling over how Pikachu's doing. Plus, I won't have _you_ nagging me about it all night. Good night, May." Ash said as he walked inside and into the boy's side of the apartment **(Why are they called apartments when they're all stuck together? It's a mystery.)**.

"Yeah, good night, Ash," May replied before turning around to look out at the city. Quickly, she began to think about what Ash said. _'Hunh. Different, am I?… Now that I think about it, Ash looks kind of different somehow too. Weird. Geez, what if it is a crush? Like Dawn said? Well, better not dwell on that now. I'd never be able to get to sleep with that on my mind.'_ Slowly, she got up, recalling the dancing Pichu in the process, and walking inside to get to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of a New Threat

Chapter Four: Beginning of a New Threat

_**Chapter Four: Beginning of a New Threat**_

The next day, following a restless night for Ash due to the bandages, they all went to see Pikachu before heading out into the city. Ash and May stood there and watched Pikachu sleep longer then Brock or Dawn. Of course, by the time they left, Dawn and Brock were already gone. So they went to eat breakfast.

"So, Ash… What are you guys planning to do next?" May asked Ash from her side of the table as she forked a plate of eggs.

"Well… I'm certainly going to go see Dawn's Grand Festival début, then… I dunno. I haven't thought about that really. I guess I'll head home and then decide what to do from there!"

"Hmm… well, mind if I come? To Dawn's Grand Festival, I mean. I want to see how well she does!"

"Okay! That's great!" Ash pauses to think about what he just said, before realizing how suggestive it sounded. "Er… sure! You can come. I probably wouldn't be able to stop you anyways."

"Haha. Geez, Ash, you-"

The something I mentioned earlier wakes up again and viciously slams upwards into the ceiling, knocking it out again and causing an earthquake which reaches all the way to the city our main character people are in.

"What is this!?"

"I don't know! Hold on!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

Across the city, people were all doing this same thing, with the exception of the same cloaked man from the stadium. Soon, the tremors died down, leaving hundreds in a state of shock. Silence reigned throughout the city except for the various post-earthquake noises like gushing water from ruptured water mains and the crying of small children.

"Erg… You okay?" Ash asked his friend as he shoves the table and rubble off of them.

"Yeah, Ash. I'm fine. What do you that was?" May replied as she pushed herself to her knees while rubbing her head.

"Well, it was obviously an earthquake, but, other than that, I've no clue."

"Gee, what a help you are…"

"Hey!"

**Later that night…**

Everybody (generally speaking. Just Ash, May, Dawn, Brock, and Kenny Who Dawn ran into that morning) had gathered in the apartment, watching the news report, slowly growing more grim by the second.

_Reports of large earthquakes have come in from all over the globe, from Jhoto to right here in Sinnoh. The largest of these quakes was situated at the site of this year's Grand Festival. The quake was strong enough to not only collapse the ground beneath the building and causing it to quite literally disappear, but also have repercussions in an area of 21 miles in diameter. These quakes also seem to have nothing in common. They have been minor Richter-1 quakes to a full-scale Richter-9 quake. They have been on the ocean floor and in the mountains. All we know is, is this. All of these quakes happened at the exact same moment across the globe. Upcoming is a list of all the--_

At this, Brock flicked the TV off. "Well, guys. It seems something new is happening. We had better be ready."

"Right," started Ash. "First, we'd better check to see if any of those," Indicates the TV. "Places needs help. Right, Pikachu?" (Pikachu has mostly recovered, enough so that it can stay with Ash)

"We should probably check the one closest to us. It also seems to be the place we will be most needed," May added.

"That's-" Kenny was interrupted by a knock on the door, which turned out to be Zoey.

"Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed as she stood up to greet her friend. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Dawn! Ash! All of you! There is something you _must_ see! And now!"


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the Pit of Despair

Chapter Five: Journey to the Pit of Despair

_**Chapter Five: Journey to the Pit of Despair**_

"Come on! Hurry!" Zoey urged as she ran, the others running shortly behind her. "We've got to get to the pit and fast!"

"Pit?! What pit?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Ash yelled at her. "If this is about what happened at the Grand Festival, then there's no need to rush us. We were going to set out in the morning!"

"In the morning!? In the morning would be too late!"

"Zoey! Seriously! What _are_ you talking about?!" Dawn threw in. "If we don't get an answer soon, seriously, we're gonna sit down right here!"

"Fine! The Grand Festival has fallen into a great big pit, right? Well, there is something really weird coming out of it!"

"What sort of something?" Kenny asked. "Is it something dangerous?"

"You have no idea…" At this, they crested the hill and saw something truly… disturbed. Let's put it like this. There was a great, big pit with a great big _something_ growing out of it (no, not the _something_ I first mentioned in Chapter 2). It was a gigantic pillar of… glowing, green _gunk_ (Like I said. The other _something_ has a shape). And there were arms growing out of it. And it was grabbing people. And pokémon.

"Come on! I've tried everything on it! I figure the only way to take it down and save everyone is to strike it at its base!"

"What!? Are you insane!?" everyone yelled at her, including the cloaked man that suddenly popped up behind them, disappearing just as fast.

"No! I just don't want anyone else to get caught by that thing!"

"Gah! Fine! We might as well… We probably would have had to do it anyways…" Ash submitted.

"Ugh, fine," Dawn added.

"So, come on! Those people may need our help!" And with that rallying cry, our heroes set off towards the pillar of gunk, not noticing the smile that formed on Zoey's face…


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Chapter Six: The Beginning of the End

_**Chapter Six: The Beginning of the End**_

Soon our heroes found themselves in a tunnel sloping downwards into the planet, turning only whenever they seemed to be going up or when the goop had invaded the tunnel ahead of them. However, this simple manner of heroism soon had no use as the group found themselves confronted with a fork in the road…

"Uh oh… Hey, Zoey! Which way do you think we should go?" Ash yelled back at her.

Zoey slowly walked to the front, the faintest traces of a smile playing around her lips. "Well… let's go left. If it's a dead end, we turn around and go the other way!"

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me! Let's go!" And so, down the left tunnel they went, still not noticing Zoey's smile.

After 5 straight minutes of running, they soon found their way barred. The tunnel suddenly stopped. Beyond the tunnel was a chasm, the same one the green goop had been climbing out of. Slowly, Ash turned away from the hole. "Well, it seems we can't go any further. Let's go… back… Uh… Where'd Zoey go?"

As it happened Zoey vanished as they ran down the tunnel. Not suddenly turn around and head back or get sucked up by the goop, oh no. No no. She just slowly faded out, like the Cheshire Cat from 'Alice in Wonderland'. And while everyone was looking down the tunnel, waiting for her, the goop oozed back down a smidge. And slowly, ever so slowly, a face started to form. A particularly nasty face, filled with horns and teeth and other pointy nasties like that. And, of course, it starts mocking and laughing at our heroes, who jump in surprise.

"Eh heh heh heh! Tricked you idn't she, eh? Haha! You shitty fools! You asses, you dodoes! You fell for it! Hahahahahahahahaha!" While the face was making fun of them (and getting bigger, might I add), more slime oozed out of the cracks of the ceiling, blocking the kids' escape route. "Oh ho ho! Looks like you're trapped. That's right! While you idiots were paying attention to not-so-little-anymore me, you got trapped! Hahaha! You are our prisoners!!"

At that last word, tentacles like the ones everyone saw aboveground, shot out of both slime masses, attempting to strike them. Quickly, Ash jumped to protect May while Kenny tried to protect Dawn, though doing this made it easier for them to be captured. Soon, all 5 of them were captured by the Mass. And all went black…

Above ground, at all the 126 earthquake points, the army of the Dark One was being released by the 126 Masses. And slowly, Armageddon marched across the world…


	7. Chapter 7: Twelve

Chapter Seven: Twelve

In this chapter, I shall officially introduce our cloaked man. Whenever he says something in italics for the next few chapters should be read in a French accent. A single apostrophe (') and italics are thinking.

_**Chapter Seven: Twelve**_

As May opened her eyes, she noticed many things. 1) She was lying on a rock floor. 2) She was in a cell. 3) Ash was lying next to her with his arm draped across her shoulders. 4) A large rat was vigorously poking her head. At this point, she leapt to her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs.

While screaming might have most of you wondering, "Geez, that's wussy," consider this. Wouldn't you freak out when you're poked by a 7 foot tall rat wearing suspenders and a top hat? Of course screaming helped in 2 ways. One was causing Ash to wake up and leap to his feet to try to protect her while the other was causing the rat to give a surprisingly human yelp of surprise as it leapt backwards fumbling with its spear… until it made contact with the bars of the cell and got electrocuted by a few thousand volts of electricity.

Of course, Ash and May just stood there, staring at it, until a disgruntled shout rang out. "Gah! That be'damned rat has got itself electri… electri… fried again!" The kids' gapes of astonishment grew even bigger as something resembling a 5 foot goblin stumped in front of their cage and used its 7 foot mace to knock the rat away from the bars. "And you stay there!" it yelled down at the prone figure, before shifting its attention to Ash, completely ignoring May. "And what the hell do you think you're looking at!? I'll bust you up, you friggin' bastard!!"

This, of course, provoked Ash into yelling insults back at the goblin, though he quickly stopped as he dove to the floor to avoid a shock of pulsing green energy fired from its hands. "And that will teach you to respect the better species, you vile human! Gah ha ha!" With this eloquent parting response, the goblin stumps back down the hallway.

"What the… Aaah!" Ash suddenly leapt back to his feat as he finally gets a good look at the occupants of the cell opposite theirs. "May! Look over there! It's Dawn and Kenny!"

"What!? Aah! Hey! Dawn! Kenny! Wake up! Come on!" This is followed with a yelp of surprise as the rat groans and slowly stands up. This is followed by a shriek from Dawn as she woke up.

"Gah!! What the hell is that!?"

"What was that? Hmm? I am a highly sophisticated anomaly from the Kaungo region, by the classification of a Rayorgra. And, boy!, do I have a headache! Must have been, what, 2436 volts of electricity? That smarts…" the rat said as it shot a glance at the girl, accompanied by even greater looks of astonishment from all four of them, including Kenny, who woke up part way through the whole rant on the classification stuff.

"Uh… why is there a giant, talking rat in that cell? And why are Ash and May in there with it?" This question, and many that were to follow, were interrupted as How Far We've Come **(Matchbox 20)** starts blasting through the wall of Kenny and Dawn's cage. This is shortly accompanied by, "Get to the far wall, _mon Capitan!_"

Suddenly, the wall in question almost literally explodes inwards, provoking a yell of alarm from the suddenly covered-in-dust kids. As the dust settles, that same cloaked man (no longer as cloaked as before we can see his face) walks through the hole he made and immediately says, "Godamnit!! There just isn't an end to these shitty cages!"

"What? There's another cage? What is this, some sort of demonic fun house!?" yells the little girl as she slumps in, followed shortly by a juggling Raichu. "And get serious, damn you!" the girl yells at the Raichu before sending it flying back through the hole with a kick.

"Oh, knock it off, Rin! We are nowhere near done and getting Raichu pissed at you won't help. Lunch break!!" the cloaked man suddenly yells the last bit before sitting down and pulling five tuna fish sandwiches from his backpack (which was also the boom box that was currently pumping out Frontline by Pillar).

"Fine, might as well," Rin muttered before taking a sandwich while simultaneously jumping over Raichu as it shot back in and slammed into the wall opposite. But, before they could start eating (nor could Raichu take another shot at killing Rin), the goblins started their march down the corridor. A few stopped at the 2 cages holding the 6 heroes in question (and the rat, though he'll never be brought up again in this story).

These few opened the cages, allowing 5 regular goblins and 1 massive goblin in full-body army into the aforementioned cages. The 5 regular goblins roughly seized Ash, May, Kenny, Dawn, and Rin, while the armored goblin was sent flying through the wall opposite by the cloaked man, before he himself was jumped by no less then 5 armored goblins that wrapped him in so many chains that he was wider than he was tall. And so, these six heroes joined the march to the Demon Pit.

At the pit in question, Ash, May, and Kenny are forced down one of the rims of the pit, while Dawn, the cloaked man, and Rin were forced down the other. As they came to various points around the pit, one was stopped while the others were forced on. In the case of the cloaked man, he got fried with 1,000,053 volts of electricity before the goblins felt it was safe to 'crucify' him (strap him to the wall in a way similar to what 'they' did to our savior, though, since I'm not a religious soul, I won't go into that). In such a way, twelve people were strapped to the walls around the pit.

In order from the point that Ash and his 'group' came through, counterclockwise, it's Ash, May, Kenny, Jessie, Brock, James, Misty, Ritchie, Zoey, Dawn, Rin, and the cloaked man, who I still haven't found a way to effectively introduce him. In this way, shouting started up all at once, though I will kindly allow you to read them all.

"Ritchie!? What the hell are you doing here!?"- Ash

"Ash! Where am I!? What's going on!?"- Ritchie

"Misty! What happened, why are you here!?"- Brock

"Brock! Ash! It's destroyed, the gym is completely gone!"- Misty

"Zoey! Where the hell did you disappear to in that tunnel!? Screw you! You got us all trapped here for no reason!"- Dawn

"What!? What the hell are you talking about!? I haven't seen you for weeks! I didn't lead you down here!"- Zoey

"What!? Then, what was-"- Dawn

"Ha ha! You got tricked by a clone! It was a clone all along! Right, Sean?"- Karin (Rin)

"Apparently. Now it seems our life force will be used to resurrect these guys' evil lord, or whatever."- The cloaked man, Sean

"What are we doing here!? We haven't done anything yet!!"- Jessie

"Jessie, I'm scared! I want to get out of this place!"- James

"Shut up, James! I'm trying to think here!"- Jessie

"Ash! What are we going to do!? That guy says were gonna get sacrificed to something!"- May

"Hey Ash! Who's she, your girlfriend?"- Ritchie

"Screw you, Ritchie! This isn't the time to make fun of-"- Ash

This last sentence and all others like it were immediately cut off by the stone they were strapped to suddenly jerking out into the pit. It just as suddenly stopped, leaving the kids strapped over the void of the pit. However, the rumblings caused by the pillars extending were soon revealed to be something much bigger moving in the pit below.

'_And so it begins. He comes, the Dark Lord. The Twelve are here. I just hope this twelve can do it. Ah, who am I kidding, we're screwed. We're up against death, plague, hate, and war, the embodiment of these things and their creator. We are _so_ screwed! Well, might as well go down fighting. I will survive this and return to my captain. Geez, that doesn't look so good… It's huge… It's Armageddon time. Doi…' _Sean thought to himself, as the greatest enemy of all time rose from his pit, staring at the boy with a bloodshot eye, filled with the greatest of rage.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord leapt up and spread his arms wide. Hidden eyes in his sides opened, staring at the sacrifices in his name. And, almost immediately, they glowed red, and trials of pulsing light shot out and connected with the Twelve. Everyone screamed in pain (except Sean, who grimaced instead) as their life was wrought within their bodies, filling the Dark Lord with enough power to regain his control on the world miles above on the Earth's surface…


	8. Chapter 8: Tunnel Vision

Thank you to Praetor of the Templar and LuciferIX for reviewing the story

**Thank you to ****Praetor of the Templar**** and ****LuciferIX**** for reviewing the story. 'Cause I know you're there! now that you've reviewed. There might also be more people out there who are reading this as well, unless the aliens are just screwing with me. They really want world domination! Conquest of the galaxy! Unimaginable power! Unlimited rice pudding!! Et cetera! (Don't get it? Wikiquote Doctor Who sometime)**

_**Chapter Eight: Tunnel Vision**_

The next thing Ash knew was severe amounts of pain and a beastly headache. The next thing after that was Sean staring at him from three inches away. And finally, before fully becoming conscious, Sean yelled, "Buena Mañana, _mon__ Capitan!_ COMO ESTA!?" at the top of his lungs, startling Ash to his feet.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ash yelled at him.

"Hmm… now there's a good question… Well, what the hell is wrong with you, eh, wot?" he retorted, before jabbing May in the side with a pole.

"Gah! What did you do that for!?" yelled Ash as he rushed to his friends side.

"Do what?"

"Graaaah! You're messed up!" Ash started, before being sidetracked by May groaning in pain. "May! Are you… alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine…"

"Why is a mouse when it spins, hmm? Wot?" Sean piped up in the background. "Come on, answer the question, _mon Capitan!_"

"What?" Ash said while May simultaneously went, "Hunh?" And they both yelled, "What are you, some kind of idiot!?" while pointing accusatory fingers at him.

"Careful. Are those fingers loaded?"

"Gah! You're making my headache worse! How about if I stop listening, hmm? Maybe that might be a good idea, would it?" Ash started ranting before being cut off by-

"Good plan! Listening to himself was the worst idea I've never done!" Sean said, before suddenly leaping up, punching a hole in the wall, and then watching the hole slowly fix itself. "Probably some kind of inter-spatial warp reflux dimension pit. 342 miles below ground and I am probably just going to have to get out the hard way."

"What the… I… think he's schizophrenic, May," Ash said.

"Yeah… I think you're right…"

"Oi, I am not schizophrenic. I just like to confuse the hell out of people. Well, what are you two waiting for? We have 342 miles straight up to go and about 3 months to do it. Well, for you, that is."

"Wait, what? What does that mean? Tell us!" Ash yelled at him.

"Well… okay, listen closely so I don't have to repeat myself. The evil, dark, lordy thing that blasted us with the crazy beams of doom, you know that guy right? Right. Well, anyways, the crazy beams of doom were actually a means of resurrecting himself, this Dark Lord. Those beams were used siphon our life energy away from our own bodies and into the Dark Lord. Without me there and my 3 lifetimes of energy, all of you would have died and the Dark Lord wouldn't have been fully resurrected."

"What? 3 lifetimes!? What are you talking about!? Why would we have died withou-" May started.

"No questions! Less talking, more walking! Allons-y!"

Simultaneously, somewhere else, something similar was happening. Except with quite a bit more pain, due to Rin getting impatient and starting to kick Dawn, Kenny, and Zoey in their heads while at the same time yelling things like, "Wake up, you dodoes! You friggin' idiots! Wake up right now!!"

This rendition of impatience was promptly followed by yells of pain and anger, such as, "What the hell!?" "Ow! What are you doing!?" and "YAGH! I'm gonna kill you!" At this remark, Rin quickly punched the offender (Zoey) square in the nose.

"OW! What did you do that for!?" Zoey yelled at the little girl.

"Because you're pissing me off, that's why! So, shut the hell up!!"

"Geez, you certainly don't talk your age, do you?" Kenny put in from the sidelines.

"Hey! You want a knuckle sandwich, too!? Hunh!? I'll bust you up!!"

"Fine, fine. Look, do you know where we are? We really need to get out of this place," Kenny interjected quickly.

"Well… I think we should find my brother first! He'll know how to get out of here. And, before you idiots ask," This earned a dark mutter from Zoey. "we can find him with this!" At this, Rin pointed to the anklet she was wearing. "Sean made this and another, corresponding anklet. As the two get closer, they heat up!" And with this, the little girl marched off into the nearest tunnel, which also happened to be in the totally wrong direction.

In a different area of the tunnel system, Brock, Misty, and Ritchie were slowly waking up, with varying degrees of success. Brock was the first up, followed shortly by Ritchie. And, immediately afterwards, they were tending to Misty, who took a good knock on the head on the way down.

"Ritchie, go over to that stream and get me some water. Go on! Come on, Misty, you're gonna be fine. Come on, wake up!" Brock yelled, then turning to tend to his friend. He checked every vital he could, from pulse to temperature. "Misty, you've got a fever! Come on, Ritchie! Hurry up with that water!"

"I'm trying! I don't really have anything to carry it in!" Ritchie yelled back. "Toss me something, like a pan!"

Quickly Brock rummaged around in his backpack, eventually pulling his 'trusty' frying pan out. "Ritchie! Here!" Brock yelled to him as he threw the frying pan. Soon, Ritchie ran back to his friends with the water. "Here, hand me the water."

Ritchie complied, handing the pan to Brock, who slowly turned to tend to Misty. "Ritchie, I need you to find some wood or anything burnable to make a fire. I'll make us a meal." As Ritchie ran off to do so, Brock turned back to Misty and continued to tend to her.

However, with Ritchie, he soon started muttering darkly about Brock. "Geez, who put him in charge? Doting over Misty… Tells me to do things like finding wood in this God-forsaken pit. Where the hell am I supposed to find wood in a place like this? Hmm? Ridiculous…" But, soon, he changed his tune as he came upon something which would eventually prove to get them almost entirely out of danger.

As he came running back into the clearing where Brock was setting out his tools, Brock turned to him and asked the obvious question of, "Well? Where's the wood, Ritchie?"

"I didn't find any wood. Where would you expect me to find wood in a place like this? But I did find something better…"

The Dark Lord was lounging lazily in his massive throne as he surveyed half of his army. Of course, surveying can only occur on what can see, so he was really only surveying half of half of his army, which numbered in the millions. Slowly he yawned, bored out of his skull, before reaching into the cage next to him and plucking a hapless, old man out. Soon, the old man quickly disappeared forever.

"So… do tell, Grunthart. How goes the conquest of my planet? Hmm? I hope it's nearly done. I feel like destroying a few islands," the Dark Lord said.

"Well, in three hours, the last free region of the world above shall be defeated. It is just taking a little longer than expected…" the golden goblin, Grunthart replied.

"Why's that, hmm?"

"Well, it is an island region, so your army is having a little trouble taking it…"

"No matter… Hmm, that little morsel looks tasty! Come here you little tidbit, I want to introduce you to my stomach," the Dark Lord said, referring to a six year old girl in the cage next to him, before reaching down and plucking her out, provoking a scream of "No!" from the parents.

Suddenly, the massive beast flipped the little girl into the air before opening his mouth wide to eat her. Suddenly, right as she entered the gargantuan mouth, she disappeared. She reappeared high above them in a different tunnel, unconscious, while being carried by a cloaked figure…

--

No, this isn't the same cloaked figure I first threw into the story, as I've already told you is my own character, who is deep in the tunnel system with Ash and May. Some of you have probably noticed that most of Sean's personality came from the Doctor. It is also the reason why he's going to be a recurring character in every one of my stories… at least when I care enough to put him in there.


	9. Chapter 9: Full Muster

First and foremost, I feel like answering some questions

1) Who the f is Sean is one of my made up characters that you don't know about yet, seeing as his past is in an entirely different story I might not write.

2) His fing personality is my own, which is a conglomeration, or mix, of many different personalities that I've seen on TV, like the Doctor and Monkey D. Luffy. So, great job!, ReaderADV! You have just unintentionally insulted me! Hooray for you!! Unless it was intentional… but, of course, I don't care! Hooray!!

3) The island system isn't the Orange Islands (or Hoenn, which isn't an island system), it is a completely different region that will show up in a different story I'll write after I've successfully killed this one.

4) All the other pokémon had to escape from the cells after the main character people were used as sacrifice, so Pikachu and Meowth won't show up for a while.

5) Shoot my chocolate-filled fire monkey up into 6. (Yeah, smack that! Heh heh…)

**_Chapter Nine: Full Muster_**

We rejoin Ash, May, and Sean as they have gotten absolutely no where.

"Hey! Sean! Do you know where you're going? It seems like we've been walking in circles for the past few hours," Ash asked exhaustedly.

"I don't have a clue!" Sean replied while simultaneously pumping his fist victoriously into the air.

"Wha!? You mean we've just been walking in circles for the past hour or so!?" May yelled from beside Ash.

"No, no. We have been most definitely been going straight."

"Yeah? Well, we've past that rock more then 10 times already," May said, while pointing out the rock in question. "Let's take a break." At this, Ash and May heavily sat down.

"Hunh… I'm positive we've been walking straight! Hold on. Must be another one of those refluxes that this place is. Whoever is doing this must be very powerful to hold the illusion for so long. I mean, come on! We've walked for way too long, we have to make it somewhere by now!" At this, Sean suddenly sprints forward towards the passageway and slams into an invisible wall, or at least a wall which was being disguised from the kids. "Knew it… gonna go lie down for a bit."

After a brief rest and a bit of food (or lunch, but nobody knows what time it is, seeing as clocks run backwards in the tunnels), Sean stomps up to the 'tunnel' again and starts feeling the wall it was disguising, while constantly muttering about doors. Ash and May just watch him until he suddenly disappears with a yelp.

"What the hell happened!?" Ash yelled as he ran forward to the spot where Sean disappeared, stopping short as Sean's disembodied head pops out of midair and cheerily said-

"Doors are very useful for getting through walls, I find. And this," holds up what looks like a television remote with 5 differently colored buttons on it, "is very useful for getting through doors! Come on! Up we go!" At this, his other arm pops out and he pulls both Ash and May into a stairwell.

42 floors later, they come to a sort of landing, though more of a large, open clearing, complete with a very out-of-place tree sitting in the middle. The kids slump down under the tree's branches while Sean pulls the 'remote' out of his pocket and presses the green button. Immediately, the node glows green, and Sean quickly said, "Well… we have, like, 21 more floors to go befo-" At this point, the tree dings once.

The 3 kids leapt away from the tree, before staring at it nervously. Slowly, Sean edges up to it, and points the 'remote' at it. Then he pressed the red button. Of course, being the weird soul I am, the tree suddenly changes into a rubber duck, than a black kettle, and then a dragon (making Ash and May jump in surprise) before finally flickering and becoming an elevator shaft.

"Well, it seems like we've found our way out of this hellhole!" Sean said excitedly, before walking to the side of the shaft with the door on it. Then, "Oh… wait."

"What? What's wrong?" May asked as she came up behind him.

"It seems that the elevator has already gone past and is headed for the top floor, so we probably won't get to use it for a while. Hold on." Sean suddenly points the 'remote' at the elevator doors and pressed the blue button, forcing the doors open.

"What is that thing?" Ash asked as Sean edged towards the shaft.

"Don't ask," Sean replied, leaning out into the shaft. Suddenly he flinches back, accidentally tossing the 'remote' into the shaft right as a massive column of fire roared up it. "Get away from the shaft! Get away!" Sean yelled, knocking Ash and May away from the shaft before slamming his hands into the doors and dragging them shut, producing an ear-shattering screech. "Well, that could have gone better. And I really liked that remote! Not exactly the most practical thing in the world, but at least it wasn't suspicious…"

Of course, 3 things happened simultaneously at this point. 1) A secret passage opened, admitting Dawn, Zoey, and Kenny into the chamber. 2) Another secret passage opened as well, admitting no less than 100 goblins into the chamber, accompanied by a large troll. 3) All 4 doors leading into the chamber immediately closed (Crushing 5 goblins as well)

And so, our heroes were trapped in large chamber with a full horde of enemies advancing on them…

On the note of Jessie and James, they didn't fall into the pit. They were dragged back to their cells and immediately escaped when they woke up. They are currently skulking around the chambers of the 4 Dark Captains, wondering where the hell they are and how the hell they were to escape.


	10. Chapter 10: Up is Down

Chapter Ten: Up is Down

This is not a novel to be tossed aside lightly; it should be thrown with great force.

Note!!- Expect nothing!! I am not all that patient (so this story, though probably long, will be shorter than expected) and I am not all that good at this so… _**EXPECT NOTHING!!**_

Note!! (Again!)- The pokémon weren't held differently, they just weren't taken to the pit. (Also, Raichu doesn't belong to Rin. She's 9!) Since they weren't taken to the pit, they had to escape during and after the sacrificial offering ritual thingamawhozit.

Character Recrap!!:

Ash Ketchum- 15 years- Pikachu, Buizel, Chimchar, Riolu, Turtwig (during the League battle only), Staraptor, Gliscor (League only)

May- 14 years- Blaziken, Pichu, Beautifly, Munchlax, Glaceon, Wartortle

Brock- 19 years- Croagunk, Happiny, Sudowoodo, Shieldon

Dawn- 14 years- Prinplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Chingling

Kenny- 15 years- Empoleon, Alakazam, **Breloom**

Misty- 18 years- Gyrados, Corsola, Azurill, Seadra, Psyduck, Staryu

Zoey- 14 years- Mismagius, Glameow, Shellos, Vespiquen, Cherrim

Jesse- 24 years- Seviper, Wobbufet, Yanma,



Meowth



James- 25 years- Carnivine, Skorupi, Mime Jr.,

My made-up Characters! Hooray! (There might be more later):

Sean Skalfite- 16 years- Raichu (Mostly uses fighting type moves), Flareon, Snorlax (super-sonic movement), Dusknoir, Sableye, Silroar (my own made-up pokémon that is a large, humanoid lion with wings and pants, fire-fighting type, fully evolved)

Karin (Rin) Skalfite- 9 years- No pokémon, not of age.

Jaron- 17 years- Typhlosion, Poliwrath, Espeon, Scizor, Rhyperior, Arcanine

Jasmine- 16 years- Swampert, Gardevoir, Delcatty, Plusle, Minun, Gible

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_ (Hooray!) _**Up is down**_

For about five minutes, the 2 groups just kind of stood there, staring at each other, each with different looks of incredulity on their faces. Most of the goblins stood there pointing at the kids in shock (thinking them dead). Ash, May, Dawn, Kenny, and Zoey had reached down to their pokéballs with looks of surprise. The troll had fallen asleep due to lack of interest. Sean, however, had disappeared entirely.

Suddenly, one of the bigger goblins screamed, "Destroy them!!" and a great-ish battle was met. May sent out Blaziken, Ash sent out Staraptor, Dawn sent out Prinplup, Kenny sent out Alakazam, and Zoey sent out Vespiquen. Sean, of course, was still nowhere to be found. The first wave of small, green goblins were repelled by the attacks Fire Spin, Wing Attack, Whirlpool, Psychic, and Power Gem. The next wave of larger, red goblins was beaten back by Blaze Kick, Whirlwind, Bubblebeam, Psycho Cut, and Attack Order. However, the attack of the 3 large, purple goblins and the troll (roused from its sleep by whacking it repeatedly with large sticks) sent the 5 pokémon flying backwards into the wall behind them.

The biggest goblin stepped up and started mocking them and making idle threats, such as, "Ha ha ha! You call yourselves heroes? You're not heroes! You're fodder for cannon practice! Either submit to that fate or you will join the other fools that disobeyed me in my headdress! Ha ha ha ha ha!!" At the 'headdress' bit, the goblin pointed up at the large headdress perched atop his, you guessed it, head. It was apparently made out of 6 human skulls, multiple fingers, 7 rib bones, and a femur sticking out of it like a horn. It was also apparently fresh, seeing as the flesh was still mostly intact, except for the places where the goblin had obviously taken large bites out of it.

Of course, before headdress goblin could make anymore remarks about how their mothers' were shamed with their existence, Sean shouted down from the ceiling something along the lines of, "10 tons of mega freighter death!!" followed by him throwing a Pokéball down. From out of the depths of the small red and white ball emerged a massive humanoid figure wreathed in flames that let out a titanical roar. Of course, this is Silroar, the pokémon I've already told you about. Sean walked 5 steps across the ceiling before falling off and landing on his feet while calling out various attacks, such as Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, Flamethrower, and Buster Burn. Following each command, Silroar punched with a fiery fist, kicked with a fiery foot, bathed the goblins in fire, and let out a tremendous roar which made all the goblins burst into fire for no particular reason at all.

As soon as the final attack was launched, Sean recalled the massive humanoid lion, which was never seen again in this story for reasons I'm not all too sure about. The other kids recalled their pokémon, saying soothing words of thanks before turning to Sean and bombarding him with questions, such as, "What was that pokémon?!" "How did you stand on the ceiling?!" "Why didn't you help us from the beginning!?" and "Who are you, really?"

"One at a time, one at a time. 1) That pokémon was called Silroar, from the island region of Kaungo, 2) I wandered into a space of reversed dimensions which flung me up to the ceiling, 3) Like I said, I got stuck on the ceiling. Falling like that was like falling on your head after falling off a 20-story building, so I was a little woozy and confused, and 4) It's none of your business who I am. All you need to know is my name is Sean, I can kill all of you before any of you can blink, and I'm fond of apples and cheeseburgers."

Before any of them could state, "Hunh?" headdress goblin slumped into the passage the goblin infantry originally came out of, simultaneously pulling a lever which caused the ceiling to shatter… and the chunks to immediately fall the wrong way. Right before the effects of the reversed dimensions reached the floor, Sean slowly and clearly said, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town… Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them… Which one are you?" At this, everybody falls upwards, including the still burning remains of the goblins that weren't so lucky as to be smart enough to run in fear. And soon, the 6 kids were once again separated like so many separated kids…

* * *

Tell me if this chapter stinks. I completed it last night (06/23/08) and I wasn't feeling particularly awake at the time.


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Shadows

Chapter Eleven: Into the Shadows

Note!: This chapter might accidentally seem OCXZoey. Not purposefully though! Blame me not!!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Into the Shadows**_

Zoey sat up groaning and rubbing her head. Slowly, she took in her surroundings, which consisted of sitting on the ceiling above/below a floor of lava. Of course, there were also some sparse groupings of rock to act as a path. After taking all this in (and coming to terms with the fact she was sitting on the ceiling), Zoey stood up, promptly followed by Sean exploding upwards out of the pile of rubble she had been sitting on, taking a long and deep breath as he did so. "AAAAAH!! Air! Finally!!" After this outburst, Sean turned to Zoey and started to talk to her. "Ya know? You always take being able to breath for granted, but once you can't… you really want to be able to again. And also, could you move _any_ slower? I nearly suffocated under there! Also the company wasn't so great, seeing as they were all dead and _burning_. I mean, just how sociable do you think burning skulls are? Well, actually more sociable than you think. I've had some nice conversations with skulls before. Granted, they weren't burning but… you're staring at me funny, why are you staring at me funny?"

"I didn't really get any of that," Zoey said while shaking her head. "You are really odd, you know that."

"True. Move out troops! Onward to new era!" And with this, Sean marched off, followed by a bemused Zoey, seconds before suddenly stopping with a grunt of surprise.

"What's wrong? Excuse me? Sir?"

"1) Don't call me 'sir', 2) there's nothing wrong with me, and 3) I seem to have just walked into an invisible wall." At this, he leapt back and punched at the spot he had been occupying moments before. Of course, just as he stopped when he walked into it, Sean's fist also suddenly stopped with a very loud thud. "Gah!! Shit!" he yelled out as he leapt back, rubbing his fist. Suddenly he spun around and leaned against Zoey before saying, "That's one very hard wall. I don't recommend punching it, 'cause it kinda hurts."

"Why would I punch a wall, invisible or not?"

"To break it of course!" and Sean immediately continued walking as if nothing had slowed him in the first place.

"Oy vey…" Zoey muttered before following after him.

An hour later, Sean suddenly turned and walked through a door, immediately yelping in surprise as gravity reasserted itself and he fell off the ceiling. He immediately yelped again as Zoey walked in behind him and fell on his back. "Oops…" she said before _Back on the Rocks_ started pumping out of Sean's backpack.

"No… it's okay… ish… but you did turn on the boombox. Get off." Zoey quickly rolled off of him before he leapt to his feet in a single fluid movement. Sean, however, didn't move from this frog-crouch position as he stared deep into the darkness ahead of them. "Oh man… I've never liked the dark. There's _always_ something with you in the dark. Of course, you can never tell what _else_ might be in there too…"

"Stop that! You're starting to scare me…" Zoey said, shivering at his ominous words.

"I'm not trying to scare you… I'm trying to warn you. Be careful where you step, stay in the light as much as possible, and… run. Run as fast as you can… because you can never tell. You are never alone in the dark… that you can count on. But you can never tell if the dark itself is alone. Ready? All set? RUN!!" Sean yelled the last bit before grabbing Zoey's hand and running full tilt down the hallway… and into the shadows.

Meanwhile, elsewhere at the same moment, Ash was slowly coming to his senses. "Erg… Where… Where am I?" he muttered to himself, before being startled by Kenny answering him with, "Level 1. At least it's what this sign says," simultaneously pointing at the large sign that said, though upside down, 'Level 1.'

"So that means we're almost to the surface! All we need to do is go one floor… er… down… or is it up? Gah, this is really confusing! Which way is up and which way is down?!" Ash yelled while shaking his head in confusion.

"Well, in our current state, we need to go down… I think. Come on, if we stay here, it's more likely that we'll get caught."

"Right. Let's go… that way!" Ash said, pointing down the hallway and marching off, followed closely by Kenny. Of course, he didn't go too far before stopping. "Er… maybe we should go the other way," Ash said while pointing at a similar darkness to the one Sean and Zoey had entered.

"Probably. Come on, back this way." Of course, they didn't go very far before encountering yet another darkness. "Aw. You've got to be kidding me!"

"I guess… we've got to go through it! I just hope nothing is waiting for us on the other side…" Ash said before stepping up to the darkness and plunging his hand in.

"Wait Ash! We should…!" Kenny started as he grabbed Ash's shoulder, but was cut off as the darkness sucked both of them in… From the floor above/below them, a small figure snickered gleefully.

At the same moment that Ash and Kenny are sucked into the shadows, May and Dawn, seeing as they are the only 2 left, are waking up. "Urgh… Uh… Oh! Dawn! Are you alright?" May said as she got up rubbing her head.

"Y-yeah… I think so… But where are—" Dawn started to answer, but was cut off immediately by a trapdoor opening up underneath the 2 girls, dropping them into a deep pit. "What the hell just happened!? Hey!! Let us out of here!!" Dawn started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Dawn! Shut up! That is not helping!" May yelled at her, exasperated. She grabbed the other girl's shoulders and shook her while saying, "We are in a deep pit… in the middle of a labyrinth that is possibly filled with goblins that want to eat us… right? What are the chances that one of our friends will find us before a whole lot of goblins do? Plus, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!!"

"Right, right… sorry, May. I just… I just panicked. What are we supposed to do?" Dawn said, starting to cry.

"We'll… we'll…… Dawn? Has it gotten darker?" Sure enough, the shadows had surrounded the 2 girls while they were talking, slowly blotting out the stone walls around them and blocking the trapdoor from view. Slowly, the darkness engulfed the girls as well…

On the surface, Brock, the still unconscious Misty, and Ritchie had rushed from the doorway of the elevator as soon as it opened and threw themselves to one side. An instant later, a column of flame instantly melted the elevator into slag and ricocheted off the roof of the shaft, out into the courtyard, setting light to the shrubberies. "Run!" Brock yelled at his younger companion, before bolting for the cover of the nearby woods. After running for about 5 minutes, Brock and Ritchie slowly came to a stop in a small clearing near a small cave. "We'll rest here. We can duck into the cave if necessary. Help me get some food ready. I'll need some water and some wood. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Misty, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… fine. Well, I'm off. I think I saw a river over in this direction," Ritchie said, before walking off in the direction he indicated. After he had walked off, Brock turned back to Misty and stroked her sweaty forehead… and quickly leapt to his feat as a large bang issued from the cave behind him. He quickly pulled Misty out of sight, before returning to face whatever horror(s) might come out of the cave… and sweatdropped when Rin walked out, complaining loudly about how those idiots (Dawn, Kenny, Zoey) couldn't follow simple directions, such as, "Go down the right tunnel!" even though she had gone up the left.

"Those shitty bast—oh! Hello! You were at the pit thing too, weren't you!" Rin said cheerfully as soon as she saw him. "My name's Karin, but I just go by Rin. What was your name again?"

"Er… Uh… My name's Brock and… what were you doing in that cave?" Brock answered hesitantly before pulling Misty back out into the open.

"Well, I was walking with some of the other people from the pit and they went up the wrong tunnel. I came out through a door in that cave," points at the cave in question before continuing, "and then walked out here and met you, Brockers!"

"Brockers? Wha… Oh, never mind. I wonder where Ritchie is with that water?"

Ritchie had just reached the river he had been walking towards, and was staring at it dubiously. The purple tinge was freaking him out slightly. _'Urgh… I'm not all too sure about this water… But Brock will get mad if I don't bring any water back. I'll take a sample so I can show him why I didn't bring back more…' _With this thought, Ritchie leaned down and dipped a bottle into the water… and leapt back with a yelp of alarm as the bottle dissolved as it touched the water. _'I'll just get some wood then…'_

Ritchie turned around to head back and was immediately stopped by multiple imps pointing spears at him. "Gah!" Ritchie yelled as he leapt back and windmilled rapidly to regain his balance and avoid falling in the river behind him. After regaining his balance (though losing some rubber off the soles of his shoes), he quickly grabbed a pokéball from his belt and hurled it down in front of him, releasing his Empoleon. "Empoleon! Use Bubblebeam to clear our way, and then run!" The penguin pokémon complied, firing a blast of bubbles at the imps, making them scatter. Then, they both ran through the gap.

"Uh… Sean? How did we get here?"

"Dunno. Must have something to do with that swirling tunnel we walked through. Transdimensional warp processor frequency. Think 'magic door' or something along those lines."

"Ah, I see… I still don't get why we're on an abandoned pirate ship in the middle of nowhere though."

* * *

Hooray! Something possibly a little better than the last chapter!

Also, I am excepting suggestions for OCs and made-up pokémon. Give me your suggestions and I might use them if I like them! (Note! I have already thought up the starters of the Kaungo region my made up thingy, so don't give me suggestions for those. Silroar was the fully evolved form of the fire starter.


	12. Chapter 12: On the Waves

Chapter Twelve: On the Waves

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: On the Waves**_

"Uh… Sean? How did we get here?"

"Dunno. Must have something to do with that swirling tunnel we walked through. Transdimensional warp processor frequency thingamawhozit. Think 'magic door'… maybe…"

"Ah, I see… I still don't get why we're on an abandoned pirate ship in the middle of nowhere though."

Slowly the mist surrounding the 2 kids clears, revealing the main mast of a old ship, complete with sails and a jolly roger above the crow's nest. Soon, the deck far below them is visible and the sounds of waves washing against the hull bleeds through the deadening fog. "Come on," Sean said. "Let's get onto the deck." And he took Zoey's hand again and led her along the yardarm towards the trunk of the mast. "I'll go first. Wait until I'm on the deck before starting down so I'll be able to catch you if you fall." At this, Sean leapt outwards, dropped 20 feet before grabbing the bars that had been put onto the mast to act as a ladder.

He quickly set down onto the deck, calling up to Zoey to start down. "Alright… I can do this," Zoey said to herself before nervously reaching out to the closest rung. A sudden swell upset her balance, however, throwing her from the mast. She managed to close her fingers on another rung just in time, though, to keep her from falling to the deck below her. Sean yelled something up to her, though whether it was from fear or from the increasing roar of the wind, Zoey didn't hear what it was. She did quickly find out as a monstrous set of teeth lunged out of the mist towards her.

She screamed in panic as the lower set of teeth smashed into the mast below her, the other set clearing the top of it. The shock from the impact knocked her off the mast and she started to fall… only to be grabbed by the back of her shirt by Sean, who had leapt back up to the mast to try to beat off whatever monster had burst out of the mist towards them. Of course, he had stopped short as soon as he realized that the set of teeth was just that; a set of teeth.

"This is weird…" Sean muttered, before turning to Zoey. "Zoey, can you reach the rung? If you can—" Zoey twists and grabs a hold of the ladder. "Oh, good! Now climb down to the deck before anything else weird happens!" Soon, both of them are crouched on the deck, trying to keep their balance as the ship tossed and turned with the growing storm. Sean slowly stood up, slowly turning on the spot. "This isn't right… Where's the crew? In a storm, the crew should be on deck! Without a crew, this ship should capsize before long… Zoey!" Sean yelled the girl's name as he turned to face her. "Stay here, touch nothing, keep on the lookout for anything strange. I'm gonna go below deck to take a look around. Okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sure," Zoey said hesitantly. She put her back against the mast as she watched Sean rush off to check downstairs. Nervously, she looked around her unusual surroundings. She slowly started to realize just how alone she was. She slowly turned to check behind her… and screamed long and loud as a shadowy wraith loomed over her. She yelped in surprise as Sean whacked her on the head with a flashlight.

"What the hell are you screaming about? Loud enough to wake the dead!" he scolded her, giving her another whack with the flashlight.

"There was a… um… okay, this might sound stupid but there was a, a ghost! An actual ghost attacking me! Didn't you… didn't you see it?" Zoey asked ashamedly.

"No. Now, come on! This is a really weird ship."

"Oh, besides the fact I keep getting attacked by weird?" Zoey asked sarcastically.

"Though I know that's sarcasm, yes. There is other weird stuff in this ship." By this time, the 2 kids had walked down a flight of stairs to the second level. As soon as Sean opened the door they were greeted by… electrical lighting. Before Zoey could ask about the lights, Sean shushed her and said, "That's not the half of it. In this closet," whacks the closet in question with the flashlight, "is a whole bunch of flashlights, fleece blankets, Hershey's chocolate bars that are still fresh, still gooey, potted cacti, and a dismembered head. A sage oracle head, as well, profound things it had to say. Watched golfer screws bad and shit like that." Sean handed her each item in question, minus the head because she jerked away from it as soon as he pulled it out.

The head even started to open its mouth, but Sean immediately yelled, "I've had enough of your inane ramblings!!" and punted it down the hallway. Zoey stared at him, stunned. Sean, however, ignored this and walked down the hallway, rapping the Shave-and-a-Haircut knock on each door he passed. Zoey ran up behind him right as the answering 2-cents knock came out of the door he had just knocked on, causing them both to jump and back away from it.

"What… _who_ do you think is in there?" Zoey asked nervously, reaching for a pokéball at the same time. She glanced at the boy next to her and saw him reaching towards his belt as well. She stepped back even more as he stepped forward and reached for the knob. Sean nervously shoved the door open… and leapt back with a yell of "Cripes!" as what looked like a 6-year-old boy wearing a gas mask stumbled out…

"Er... Are you, well, okay? Kid? Don't touch it, Zoey... I don't think it's a child. In fact I'm--" Sean started, reaching out to grab Zoey's wrist before she touched the boy. He got interrupted by the child saying, "Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

Sean leapt backwards, dragging Zoey with him. "Back off!" he yelled, drawing his wakizashi at the same time. He repeatedly waved the sword in front of the child's face, while yelling at Zoey, "It isn't a child. It's an Empty Child. We can't stay here for long. But, of course, I believe I've discovered where the crew went." He suddenly pulled Zoey behind him, sheathing the sword at the same time. Slowly, he bent down and looked the Empty Child squarely in the visor and said, "Go to your room. You heard me. Go to your room. I'm very angry, and you don't want me to be angry. I told you to GO. **TO**. _**YOUR**_. **_ROOM!!_**"

At this, the boy stopped short, turned on the spot, and lurched back into the storage room, closing the door behind him. Sean stood back up, looked quite pleased with himself, and then turned grabbed Zoey's hand and dragged her down the hallway and into a different room... where somebody immediately hit him over the head with a frying pan.

* * *

The wakizashi is a samurai sword, a little shorter then the katana. A wakizashi is to a pistol as a katana is to a shotgun. Basically, it's a side-arm.

Yeah, I've been watching Doctor Who lately. The Empty Child debuts!! This story will have all manners of crossovers, from, of course, Doctor Who to One Piece. And zombies. Bona fide zombies are gonna pop up later as well. Maybe not normal zombies, but hey…


End file.
